


One of These Days

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious person reflects on the changes that made them who they are today: an assassin. But is every assassin a coldblooded killer? This person's decisions might cause you to think otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> **One Of These Days**
> 
> A Yu-Gi-Oh ONESHOT by Azurite
> 
> azurite AT seventh-star DOT net
> 
> Site: seventh-star DOT net
> 
> This is a previously-LiveJournal-only exclusive oneshot, inspired by the movie "Collateral." Now I'm posting it on all the major archives I'm a member of (assuming I remember them all... X_X) so you can enjoy it! Please read and review... but do remember, THIS IS A ONESHOT. It will not be continued, and NO, I'm not going to answer any "questions" you might have! That's the whole point of the fic!
> 
> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, or the movie "Collateral."

I needed to disappear for a while. But how do you disappear in a city with millions of people going in and out everyday? It's not like anyone really remembers names or faces, but... I _really_ needed to disappear.

So I did. How, you ask? It was easy. Easier than even I thought at first. I contradicted my very nature-- to be perfect, in the spotlight, and at the top.

I became what nobody wanted to see. Invisible. Non-existent. Not even a phantom, or a mystery.

I just **wasn't**.

I became a killer.

I lost the only person who meant --_really meant_\-- anything to me.

You know how they (whoever 'they' are) say: "You never know how much something means to you until it's gone?" Well, I would have liked to say that it's utter bull, and that it's realistic to accept that all things come and go, nothing is forever, and what doesn't kill you makes you strong eventually.

But I can't. I took him for granted, and now...he's gone forever.

I guess you could say -in part- that he made me what I am. He'd be ashamed -no, horrified- to hear that, but it's the truth. If he were still here -still alive- then things wouldn't be like this. I'm sure of it.

It's not like I'm fooling anyone, though. There is no 'just cause' and I'm sure as hell not a martyr.

I don't look down at my victims and think about their friends or family. I don't consider what the world would be like without that person. What difference does it really make in the long run, anyway?

No one really cares.

I'm living proof. I've faded from sight, from people's minds. A long time ago--or maybe it just _feels_ like a long time--someone might have cared.

But not now.

I'm impassive. Indifferent. Icy.

Alone. Frozen. "I" am...

A murderer. One of these days, it'll catch up to me. Be 'it' my destiny, my fate, my karma, or the justice due to me... it'll come around. It always does.

If I'm the Harbinger of Dark, or of Death, or whatever, then I have an opposite, a foil. Once upon a time, that person would have been **him**, but he's gone. Whoever's taken his place has some pretty big shoes to fill.

Not really. The thought almost brings a smile to my lips, but it stops just before the muscles in my face can receive the signal.

I'm like that now-- emotionless, analytical, logical, objective. Or maybe I always have been, and I just never noticed before. I was always just focused on one thing...

A long time ago, I had a name. Now... I barely remember it. Even if my destiny or my past or whatever caught up with me, I doubt I'd recognize it until too late. It could say my name and I wouldn't respond, simply because I've grown that detached from it.

I just "am," without "being."

It's both an existence and not, a purpose and not.

One of these days...


End file.
